The present invention relates to a new and improved safety apparatus for use in inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag.
A known safety apparatus for use in inflating an air bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,036. This safety apparatus includes an inflator having a housing formed by a base and a diffuser. A canister containing gas generating material is disposed within the inflator housing.
Although the safety apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent is generally satisfactory in its construction and mode of operation, manufacturing tolerances may result in the canister of gas generating material being loosely held in the inflator housing. When this occurs, the canister may make an objectionable rattling noise.